lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Teagan Miller
~ Teagan "Sometimes you have to die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person." Way "No I'm not gay." Miller ~ Information ~ Gallery 1ec367e55412172f9d6d78419c534f85.jpg 4f380668771c205ef8cb67095a4989c0.jpg 7d76a0068dd07d20b4bff4b8786d379a.jpg 1671c6f5c5dfbd7a635910b267f6f447.jpg aff8a610d4204d1410dc64de9cc8f884.jpg avatars-000306886999-qf0ud6-t500x500.jpg c7db01de7e7f0f6193c5a8e71e06774a.jpg c4494b2753a61e737f714e4e00e57d38.jpg c5602d9e2c3c329feb66a1a284e84a70.jpg cd548d4067433c02808471d8d37b30a3.jpg downloadfeivlsda.jpg ebe2bff0df7637f9ac26df1642943e8d.jpg maxresdefaultlefidhsv.jpg CbMXQGXWEAAzGHj.jpg ccbb838e35be4f0794b471614047e79b.jpg maxresdefau.fdkhvlt-1.jpg maxresdlutxefault.jpg tumblr_oylze3b4221ua199po1_1280.jpg ~ Recent Events ~ Went to the Spring Formal with Alyciahttp://lakewood-academy-highschool.wikia.com/wiki/Alycia_Woods Lost in Woods + New Friend-Garrett Cut hair Biography ~ Yo yo yo, I see you've decided to read my profile! TBH I'm very cringey. Probably the most cringey and awkward person you'll ever meet, although I do most of the cringey things ironically. I have a younger brother, we're twins. I don't even know if he's going to Lakewood, he's kinda a couch potato. Moved here about a month ago, finished unpacking and registering about a week ago. I guess I'm a queen. That's pretty cool, makes me feel better about myself and my 'unpopular opinions' (ex: PHAN ISN'T REAL). I try to go outside, and that's my goal for Lakewood. Stop moving around and actually exercise! Anyways, I'll leave you to reading about me (if you even want to after this) Descriptions ~ As I said I am very cringey. I have a strange sense of humor, and I don't go outside much. Parties are always fun, but usually I'm at the food tables. I'm planning on being more social. I would like to think I'm kinda funny and nice, I mean, I try to be. I have steely blue eyes rimmed with gray (just the irises though). I am around 5'7" in height, so that's cool. I have short brown hair, and I don't put on much makeup other than mascara or eyeliner. I would like to say I inherited the better half of my families genes (I.E. I have little to no acne, my metabolism is great, no frizzy hair). My eyesight has never really been any good though, so I wear glasses a lot. That's pretty much it. Backstory To be honest there's not much to this. I'll enter author mode so it's not just me whining about my childhood. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. I was born in Britain. I have a large family, and we are all very close. When I say large I mean ten aunts and several uncles, plus seventeen cousins. My immediate family is my mom, my dad, and my older brother(Mikey) who is 16. My brother, however, was born in Italy. It's strange, really. They wanted to each move to where they're from. My brother got my mother's rich brown eyes and lightish-brown hair, while I inherited my father's genes. We spent about two or three years in England, then moved to America. Mainly California. Mammoth, California was the perfect place to live, especially because we have two aunts+two uncles and three cousins here. We learned how to ski and in no time we were speeding down the slopes! In summer we would go hiking, but for most of autumn and spring I would just sit down and be lazy. I do have a baby brother though. He is currently eight, and his name is Connor. I've also never had pets. Photography was always present though. I have had a total of 1 boyfriend in the past. We don't talk about him unless I want to talk about him. Finally my parents decided to move, and they decided on Lakewood. That brings us to today.... Quirks Twiddling/Tapping her fingers Looking at the ground when walking Favorites Food Pizza Gummy Bears Licorice Book Radio Silence Movie Any Marvel Movie Flowers Tulips Past Time Playing instruments Anything else Scent Strawberries Rain Fries Fears 1)Being Forgotten 2)Spirits/Demons 3)Being Alone Friends Zander Hunter Dashiell Smith Alycia Woods Mikey Miller Summer Lambert Nikita(?????) Photos Teagan's Taken 8njpylQX 400x400.jpg|The Sunglasses Project Tumblr static tumblr static 640-0.jpg 34bc4760d9c1c9cece63d7f1c94744c4.jpg|The Sunglasses Project CEQQxstWIAAOoEp.jpg E20f2e2598bc29a4741433b174ec827f--sparkler-photography-artsy-summer-photography.jpg|You And I Were Fireworks That Went Off Too Soon(Fall Out Boy- Fourth of July) Superthumb-1.jpg |A Foggy Morning In Mammoth 5851d62e9814e1987143aca588f92c42--pool-images-artsy-pool-pictures.jpg|The Sunglasses Project IMG 6961.JPG |The Oncoming Storm 7548f3e94b89b24611913df410532f25--the-rock-rock-rock.jpg|The Sun's Throne Tumblr o0e6a2DUC71v2tdhfo1 500.jpg|The Squad B1b90b560ca1c7c312e05cb869ecbedf--bff-pictures-amazing-pictures.jpg |The Sunglasses Project 12424771_1073454569393094_262946624_n.jpg|Teagan+EX 507032677-artsy-background-blue-building-favim.jpg|Sight-Seeing amazing-artsy-awesome-cactus-Favim.com-2891750.jpg|A Very Succulent Picture artsy-cool-girl-grunge-Favim.com-1626225.jpg|The Fairy in Fairy Lights db5d402de902a6c826ff9681fbbee582.jpg|A Wild Teagan! (Behind The Scene of Sunglass Project) images-1gkera.jpg|A Windy Road imagessbfkh.jpg|Teagan+EX Unnamed-0.jpg|Rainy Days Tumblr n3qcqqXj2V1spnyg9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzh30laRQk1qgxwpjo1 500.jpg C3e870ee10e7d98a47f5c879ff086369--grunge-photography-urban-photography.jpg 66f6b795053df676eada9092b7fa009f--wild-girl-wild-child.jpg|Alycia ~ Category:Characters